


Let's Give In

by onlyherefortheslash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Age Swap, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Gift Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pushy Bottoms, Reluctant Sam, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Top Sam, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, for now, like almost nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyherefortheslash/pseuds/onlyherefortheslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam picks Dean up from a friend's house. His brother gets peculiarly insistent and Sam finally snaps. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Give In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellhoundsprey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/gifts).



> Hey guys! Pure smut over here, please read the warnings well!
> 
> I need to insist that this fic isn't beta'd, therefore I apologize in advance for ALL the mistakes you'll stumble upon. And I hope this won't taint your reading too much.
> 
> As said in the tags, it's a gift for my official beta-reader (that's why I couldn't get it beta'd, mind you), but mostly and more importantly my dear friend [hellhoundsprey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/pseuds/hellhoundsprey).
> 
> Guys, she draws amazing arts, and it'd be a shame to miss them. You can find everything on her [tumblr](http://hellhoundsprey.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Take note that Sam is 21 and Dean is 14! (age difference is a total kink of mine oops).
> 
> I think all is said, I can only wish you a good read (even with the many mistakes D:)!
> 
> PS: HHP, I can only pray that this fic will fulfill all your expectations!

Sam pulled over the house at 10:00 PM sharp. He had gotten a call from the parents of the friend Dean was supposed to stay in tonight. Concerned voices had told him that maybe his little brother was sick, that maybe it was better for him to go back home even if he really wanted to stay with Lara. Thoughtful of the name, Sam agreed to come and get Dean.

With a sigh he got out of the car, went to the door of the nice little house and rang twice before it opened on a very pretty redhead, blow-dried hair and flowery dress that made him think of the housewives from the 50’.

“You must be Sam! It’s so nice to have you here already,” she breathed, “Dean... Dean seems to have a bit of a vertigo, maybe you could go upstairs and help him?” She looked genuinely worried and how cute was that, some random suburban mom caring about the little devil that was his brother? “Lara’s room is directly on the right. If you don’t mind dear, I’ll just go and finish the dishes,” she smiled, “please close the door when you leave, would you?”

Sam gave her his best dimpled smile, “Yes, ‘course Ma’am, thanks Ma’am” and went to the stairs. He didn’t knock before going inside the room and he definitely didn’t regret his choice, not with the view he had in front of him: two teens, clearly tipsy, lying on the floor trying to get into each other’s pants. _Lara_ was fumbling with Dean’s belt, didn’t notice they weren’t alone anymore. Sam cleared his throat loudly and had to restrain himself not to laugh at the way both head suddenly turned to him, big doe eyes caught in the flashlights.

 

“H-hey Sammy!” Dean cringed, obviously not happy to see his big brother in such a situation. Lara was about to say something but he interrupted her even before she could pronounce a word. “What are you doin’ here?”

“Your _friend_ ’s parents called and told me you were sick.” Sam was lying on the doorframe, arms crossed on his chest, eyebrows arched. “You don’t seem sick to me.”

Dean opened and closed his mouth several times. Being caught by your older brother at fourteen with a few drinks, _alcoholic_ drinks, in your blood and a pretty girl just beside you, well that wouldn’t have been too bad. But when said brother and you hadn’t been acting very brotherly for quite a while, well, that complicated things a bit.

Dean frowned at the accusatory look thrown at him. He didn’t have to feel guilty for anything. Besides, it was Sam’s fault if he went to see other people hoping for some kind of relief; Dean wasn’t the one to object every time their game went under the belt after all. “So what?” Dean pouted.

Sam snorted; this kid really. “Okay man, take your stuff, we’re going.”

“You serious? No way!”

“Hell yeah I am, get your things we’re going _now_ ,” Sam hissed “you wouldn’t like to put Lara in trouble now, would you?”

Sam hated to do something as low as to threaten someone “innocent”. After all, poor Lara had the right to experiment a little, just not with his brother. But with Dean biting his lips like that, glaring daggers at him, he knew it was the right thing to do to get him to come back home. Well, “home”.

With wobbly legs, Dean got up, took his duffel and trotted downstairs, without saying bye to either Lara or her parents and went directly outside. Sam excused himself for his little brother’s behavior, saying that he was indeed sick and was really tired and all the other lies he could come up with.

When Sam finally got into the car, Dean turned his back on him, didn’t say anything when he started the impala. The drive was long, at least thirty minutes from their motel and if Dean decided to ignore him, so be it; he wouldn’t apologize for something he had the right to demand.

Sam was so focused on the road in front of him, so focused on the... jealousy, he didn’t take note of Dean’s sudden proximity. Not until his smooth hand was traveling up his thigh and settled on his crotch. Sam took it off swiftly.

“Don’t start with that, Dean, you know very well how I feel ‘bout that,” he warned.

“Don’ play all virgin on me _Sammy_ ,” Dean retorted, caustic, “’know very well how you wanna feel wha’s down there.” There was a slur in his voice, almost mumbled words, showing that the drinks he had were his first ones. With that, he put his hand back were it had been comfortably poised. Sam decided not to react; turning a blind eye would surely put Dean off. Even if he already knew that a drunk Dean would only be that more annoying.

But really, it was harder on him than it was on Dean. His brother was no saint and knew perfectly well what to do to arouse him, knew the exact pressure he had to put on the bulge in his jeans to unsettle him, to rile him up. He was so insistent, so pushy, complaining all the time, refusing to understand that fooling around with your brother for a few months, wasn’t enough to decide whether or not he was ready to have sex or not. Not at fourteen. Sam couldn’t deny he yearned for it, but he was supposed to be the mature one, even if his will decreased every time he laid eyes on him. How did Dean get under his skin _this way?_

“C’mon Saaaam, you wan’it and I wan’it too! It ain’t wrong if I spread my legs _willingly_ now, is it?” God, the jerk knew how to talk.

“Don’t push me Dean.”

They were on the edge of a forest now, the road dark and lonely. Sam took a deep breath, only fifteen minutes left and they would be back at the motel.

“Or what?” Sam’s jaw clenched. “You can’t be mad at me for that! You’re gagging for it too! I’m a horny teenager and you won’t do anything with me, if you’re not gonna fuck me then let someone else do it!” Dean almost shouted, frustrated.

Hell. No. Someone else laying their dirty hands on his baby brother? No fucking way.

Without any thought in mind, only thinking about ownership, Sam suddenly turned the steer wheel, making the tires shriek on the asphalt and went right into the woods. He hit the brake hard, both of them almost bumping into the dashboard. They were completely covered by tall bushy trees, leafs scattered on the humid soil.

He opened the door, grabbed Dean by his collar and threw him harshly out of the impala. Dean hadn’t had time to get his bearings together when he was violently pushed face down on the hood of the car, Sam plastered behind him.

“Wanted to take things s-slowly,” Sam rasped, “but if you wanna be a petulant, annoying child about that, you’re gonna get what y-you want.”

Rapidly, Sam unfastened Dean’s belt, glided it with his pants down his thighs and retightened it almost to the point of hurting. “Sa- wha’ ?” his little brother squealed. He tried to move, but with his legs bound by the thick leather strap, he soon gave up on the idea.

“Hands on the car and don’t you dare move.” Sam watched Dean comply, anxious. He didn’t know what he was doing really, lost in the middle of nowhere in a creepy forest with his buzzed brother tied up, ass bare, trembling either in fear or arousal. Sam rocked his hips forward on the beautiful skin in front of him, clearly felt the shiver that went through Dean. Well, since he asked for it, he was gonna get it _good_.

Sam went back inside the impala and rummaged in the glovebox to remove the lube stored in there, for “emergency cases” he remembered himself saying a few months back. Closing the compartment, he took a deep breath to calm himself.

Dean hadn’t moved at all. He turned his head towards Sam, big expectant eyes, confused somehow, waiting for something. Sam got behind Dean again, one hand gently wandering on his brother’s back, the other still holding the lube. He faltered. They could still get back in the car and play as if nothing had happened.

Dean must’ve felt it because he pushed back almost instantly, showing his eagerness to get to the serious things. “’s alright Sam.”

He waited another few seconds to give Dean the possibility to retract, but his brother never took the opportunity. Trembling, Sam uncapped the bottle of lube and squeezed a large dollop on his fingers, warmed them before he put his middle finger on Dean’s hole. Hesitantly, he first started to circle it, felt every fold of the skin, the warmth emanating from that pink _snug_ little hole. Just a few minutes.

As Dean’s body relaxed more and more his breathing quickened with arousal, groaning lightly every time the pressure got a little heavier up to the point the finger really breached him, a high whimper getting stuck in his throat.

“U-uh, god, god, god!”

“Need more lube?” Sam asked worried.

“N-no, need more fingers, c’mon Sammy! ‘m not gonna break!” Dean grumbled. He was looking at Sam now, cheeks flushed, sweaty bangs glued to his forehead, grinning like a kid in a candy store. The same cocky smile he would always make when he finally made Sam cave in.

Sam obliged and added his ring finger, pushing and stretching the best he could, dribbled some more lube, even if he supposedly didn’t need to. You could never be too careful after all.

Maybe tying Dean’s thighs so tight wasn’t a very well thought idea, would only make it harder to get inside, but it was so very satisfying to see the leather dig into the milky flesh, legs still hairless, his brother so young he hadn’t fully hit puberty yet; and he should be ashamed to be turned on to the idea of playing like that with a freckled and juvenile body, his soft-skinned brother, but god help him, he couldn’t deny what those plush lips and round ass made him think of. And if Dean said it was alright, maybe he should stop beating himself up over his desire to take and claim.

When Dean’s hole loosened a bit he hurriedly jammed his index in it, Dean mewling at the sudden stretch, shaking and shivering every time Sam twisted and scissored his fingers.

“S-stop teasing!” he strained “want your, a-ha! Want your cock big brother.” He smirked, satisfied of the way Sam suddenly choked. When did he learn to talk like that?

Briskly, he removed his three fingers, lubed his dick and lined himself up, ready to push inside. Dean wiggled his ass, and without further invitation he slowly in that gorgeous, beautifully warm _tiny_ hole. He heard a gasp when some resistance came up, stopped worried to hurt Dean, who hastily pushed himself backward, impaling himself.

“ _F-fuck!_ ”

“Dude, I ain’t a girl,” Dean laughed, “c’mon, I’m sure you like it rough, don’t ya Sammy?” They were both panting, already weary, muscles pulled tight with want and need, Sam’s grip bruising the slim hips he was clutching. Dean arched his ass up, emphasizing the curve of his back, arms stretched in front of him, on the impala, feline in his poise and gaze.

Sam started to move, leisurely but deeply, feeling how the delicate skin gave in to his cock, how Dean vibrated at every inch going in and out a sigh leaving him every time he bottomed out.

“Christ you feel so good! So f-full man, nnh, c-can’t believe you can fit in there.” It was so smug, so typically _Dean_ , to be this confident even in a situation he didn’t know, even if he was being fucked for the first time by his big brother. Only Dean could sound so in control, so dominant while having his ass crammed up with dick.

And when he _squeezed_ his hole, snug, soft, pressing just right on each veins of his cock, taunting him to go faster, Sam could only indulge to the heavenly warmth welcoming him with each snap of his hips. He didn’t held back, gave all he had, all the months of frustration right back at Dean, every shove dragging out, the friction almost painful. No pussy had felt this perfect.

Strained breathings echoed in the woods, barely disturbing the quiet peace of Nature, sometimes leafs cracking under their feet, some hushed moans crossing their lips. Maybe it was safer this way, Sam thought, diminished the risks of getting caught fucking a minor, a very blood-related minor. But who was he kidding? He craved to break Dean with pleasure, loved the idea of him slipping past all the bravado.

Sam bent over him, bit his neck, clawed down his hands on that plush ass and spread its cheeks just to be able to ram deeper, faster, Dean groaning louder and louder. It was so hot.

“Jesus, like it when it hurts?” he whispered, astonished.

“Y-yeah,” Dean breathed out. But that wasn’t enough. Keeping his unyielding rhythm, Sam got shallower, changed his angle a little, poked here and there, searching for the spot that’d make Dean scream.

He wasn’t prepared for the sob he tore from Dean, the wail that resonated throughout the forest, how fragile and suddenly young he sounded. Sam became relentless, pressed harder on his prostate, never missing his aim, punching cries and keens out of him, savoring how Dean’s knee grew slack and weak from pleasure; but his voice never failed to pierce the night.

“Sam! Sam! _Sam!_ ”

His hands slithered up Dean’s body, one settling on his chest, this other wrapping itself around his leaking prick. Not expecting the sudden stimulus, Dean canted his hips forward. 

Unhesitatingly, Sam started to jerk Dean off, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, always rubbing that small bundle of nerves just under the glistening head, tightening and relaxing his grip every now and then. He wanted his brother to come still full of him, wanted to fill his clenching ass ‘til it dripped with his seeds. Wanted to mark what was his. Dean was shaking. 

“S-Sam, ‘m gonna- _I’m gonna_ -” And just before Dean’s climax, Sam pinched his nipple, bruising it instantly. The scream that followed the first drop of come in his hand was sinfully haunting, a noise so brute, so pure, feral, it almost felt like a wounded animal crying for help. Such a beautiful sound. 

Dean’s legs suddenly buckled, collapsed on the ground, on his knees, forehead resting on one of the wheels, choking sobs after sobs, jostled against the tire while Sam finished inside. He grunted, swore several time, continued to thrust, chasing the last of his own orgasm, the way slick with semen. 

Sam gently pulled out, admired how the white liquid trickled out of the puffy gaping hole. He soothingly caressed it with one finger; Dean tensed. 

“N-no more,” he whimpered. 

Sam took him in his arms, laid him on his broad chest, unfolded Dean’s legs and released his thighs from the scarring pants and belt. The skin was red underneath, raw, almost cut open on certain places. He kneaded them softly, tried to get the circulation to flow correctly, to warm the limbs, to get Dean more comfortable, even in the cold of the woods. 

He carried on massaging Dean, focusing on the lower part of his body, but also wandering on his hands or shoulders. 

After hardly five minutes, Dean’s breathing got regular, and his head dropped on his left side, still supported by Sam. 

He smoothed his hair back in place, slid his arms under Dean and carried him in the impala, being careful to throw an old blanket on him. He zipped up his own pants, sat on the driver’s side, mindful as not to close the door too harshly and started the car. 

Sam didn’t turn on the radio, just looked now and then in the rear-view mirror, enjoying the ghost of a smile on Dean’s lips. 

Sam sighed for the nth time this night. Maybe he’ll listen to Dean more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the fic, thanks for reading it!
> 
> If you wanna come and say hi, I ALSO have [tumblr](http://www.onlyherefortheslash.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Take care!


End file.
